Phosphonate compounds have long been known to have antiviral, antiproliferative and other variety of therapeutic benefits. Among these are the antiviral nucleotide phosphonates, such as, for example, cidofovir, cyclic cidofovir, adefovir, tenofovir, and the like, as well as the 5′-phosphonates and methylene phosphonates of azidothymidine (AZT), ganciclovir, acyclovir, and the like. In these compounds, the 5′-hydroxyl of the sugar moiety, or its equivalent in acyclic nucleosides (ganciclovir, penciclovir, acyclovir) which do not contain a complete sugar moiety, is replaced with a phosphorus-carbon bond. In the case of the methylene phosphonates, a methylene group replaces the 5′-hydroxyl or its equivalent, and its carbon atom is, in turn, covalently linked to the phosphonate.
Such compounds may be active as antiviral or antiproliferative nucleotides. Upon cellular metabolism, two additional phosphorylations occur to form the nucleotide phosphonate diphosphate which represents the equivalent of nucleoside triphosphates. Antiviral nucleotide phosphonate diphosphates are selective inhibitors of viral RNA or DNA polymerases or reverse transcriptases. That is to say, their inhibitory action on viral polymerases is much greater than their degree of inhibition of mammalian cell DNA polymerases α, β and γ or mammalian RNA polymerases. Conversely, the antiproliferative nucleotide phosphonate diphosphates inhibit cancer cell DNA and RNA polymerases and may show much lower selectivity versus normal cellular DNA and RNA polymerases.
Another class of therapeutically beneficial phosphonate compounds are the bisphosphonates, i.e., pyrophosphate analogs wherein the central oxygen atom of the pyrophosphate bond is replaced by carbon. Various substituent groups may be attached to this central carbon atom to produce derivatives of bisphosphonate compounds having various degrees of pharmacological potency.
Bisphosphonates and their substituted derivatives have the intrinsic property of inhibiting bone resorption in vivo. Bisphosphonates also act by inhibiting apoptosis (programmed cell death) in bone-forming cells. Indications for their use therefore include the treatment and prevention of osteoporosis, treatment of Paget's disease, metastatic bone cancers, hyperparathyroidism, rheumatoid arthritis, algodistrophy, sterno-costo-clavicular hyperostosis, Gaucher's disease, Engleman's disease, and certain non-skeletal disorders.
Although bisphosphonates have therapeutically beneficial properties, they suffer from pharmacological disadvantages as orally administered agents. One drawback is low oral availability: as little as 0.7% to 5% of an orally administered dose is absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract. Oral absorption is further reduced when taken with food. Further, it is known that some currently available bisphosphonates, e.g., FOSAMAX® (Merck; alendronate sodium), SKELID® (Sanofi, tiludronate) and ACTONEL® (Procter and Gamble, risedronate) have local toxicity, causing esophageal irritation and ulceration. Other bisphosphonates, like amino-olpadronate, lack anti-resorptive effects (Van Beek, E. et al., J. Bone Miner Res 11(10): 1492-1497 (1996) but inhibit osteocyte apoptosis and are able to stimulate net bone formation (Plotkin, L. et al., J Clin Invest 104(10):1363-1374 (1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,973). It would therefore, be useful to develop chemically modified bisphosphonate derivatives that maintain or enhance the pharmacological activity of the parent compounds while eliminating or reducing their undesirable side effects.
The threat of an intentional or an unintentional spread of poxvirus infections to a vulnerable population has led to increased efforts to find safe, rapidly deployable treatments against such infections. Although vaccination is now being offered to some healthcare workers and other first responders, there are valid concerns about potential vaccine risks. Previously reported smallpox vaccine-associated adverse reactions, along with the unknown prevalence of risk factors among today's population has prompted the preparation of guidances for clinicians in evaluating and treating patients with smallpox vaccination complications. Following this guidance, the vaccine is not recommended for those with eczema and other exfoliative skin disorders, those with hereditary or acquired immunodeficiencies, or for pregnant women or women who desire to become pregnant 28 days after vaccination. More recently the Centers for Disease Control issued a health advisory recommending as a precautionary measure that persons with known cardiac disease not be vaccinated at this time. Therefore, the use of antiviral therapy in the event of a poxvirus outbreak or in the treatment of vaccination complications against smallpox virus points to the continued need to examine available antiviral therapies, as well as the development of new and more efficient treatment regimens.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for less toxic, more effective pharmaceutical agents to treat a variety of disorders associated with viral infection, cell proliferation and bone metabolism.